The Flying Dead
by Writer90176
Summary: Kara volunteers to join a zombie outbreak rescue mission.


Kara's pod landed in a heavily wooded forest in the middle of an unknown area. She got out of her pod and took a fresh breath, and looked around at her surroundings. She coughed a little bit from the dust of the impact, and then felt something that weighed her down. Her powers were gone. They were gone from the impact. She took off her Supergirl suit and changed into her regular clothes. As she walked through the unknown area, she silently accepted the loss of her powers while trying to push away the growing fear that started inside of her. "How am I going to complete this mission without my powers, and how do I know when my powers will come back?" thought Kara. She felt a growing hunger and thirst while stumbling through the unfamiliar forest area. The air was hot and humid in a way that was unlike National City.

As she walked down an empty road in the middle of this wilderness, she saw something that caught her eye which she thought might give her a clue. It was a road sign that was planted between the road she was walking along and another smaller road that crossed this road. Next to the road sign she saw a much bigger road sign that indicated she was in Georgia. However, it didn't show where exactly she was. She felt confused and disoriented, not knowing what mission she was a part of anymore. She had rushed into the mission with the complete confidence that she would be there for anyone who needed her, but she didn't know how she would survive herself at this point.

At the next turn of the road, she saw something that she had dreaded all along. It was a walker! It was a half-rotten corpse with it's head exposed, growling with its teeth exposed and charging towards Kara. She took a step back, looked around, grabbed a large rock laying by the side of the road, and flung it with full force at the walker. She hit the walker head on and it fell to the side of the road, spilling its guts as it did. She walked on with lingering fear. Kara now fully realized her situation by herself here in Georgia; she was in the territory of the walking dead. There have been whole towns, cities, destroyed by these walkers, and there were barely any survivors left. If Kara was to survive in this new world, she must learn quickly. She had felt the terror of the new environment, which was a completely different world than National City with its completely different set of threats. Yes, she was a superhero, she was used to fighting dangerous criminals and protecting others from harm. She had even lost her powers once, but still managed to stop a criminal at a mob scene that she witnessed. However, this felt like a completely different threat altogether. She was lost, unfamiliar, and apprehensive of this new place. She felt alone with everyone else still back in National City, and she felt helpless without her powers. She could not depend on James, Winn, Alex, or Hank Henshaw. However, she knew she had to survive.

Kara trudged on for what seemed like a few more miles without any sign of hope. She was looking for a place to get supplies, food, or anything else that could help her to survive. She was hoping to find any sign of a town, gas station, or building that she could find shelter at before the night arrived. Eventually, she encountered an entire row of 5 or 6 cars lined up by the side of the road. They were incredibly dusty and battered, and they seemed to be abanboned. Kara checked out this scene, looking through the windows of these vehicles to try to find any resources that she needed. She found a big red car with its front totaled and its tires flat. She looked through the window of the back seat, and she found a pack of bottled water and several cans of food! However, she had no way of getting to what of inside of the locked car. She walked on and left her find. She looked around for any sign of other people around her, and she yelled "Hello? Is anyone there? Is anybody there?". There was no response, and then she decided to yell at the top of her lungs? "HELLO? IS ANYBODY THERE! HELLOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, an entire pack of walkers emerged from the woods, alerted by her yelling. More walkers followed behind them as they all traveled together. This group of walkers was more than 5 or 6 of them, it was a huge crowd of zombies emerging from everywhere! Kara went into absolute panic, and she felt the dread explode inside of her. She was nervous with sweat, and the fear was intense. She didn't know what to do but to run straight into the woods. She picked up a large stick from the ground and used it as a bludgeoning weapon as she fought through walkers. She could feel walkers closing up on her as she kicked and push her way through, fighting with everything she had. She ran with full force towards the center of the woods. With walkers chasing her, she stumbled upon a large tree with accessible lower branches. She hoisted herself upon the tree, and ascended the tree by using these lower branches and then hugging the tree to raise herself up onto higher branches. She could feel the walkers growling at her at the bottom of the tree, but she stayed at her place.

After what seemed like a few hours, the walkers finally strayed away. She felt a searing pain on her upper right torso. She pulled her shirt aside to look at the pain, and she discovered that it was a bite. It hurt, but it was of no concern to her otherwise. "Kryptonians can't get the infection," Kara thought as she recalled what she had learned about this zombie outbreak from the DEO. She slowly lowered herself to the bottom of the tree, and cautiously looked around for any signs of walkers. She was clear from the previous group of walkers. She walked on aimlessly through the woods, and she was half-terrified and half-exhausted. Eventually, she stumbled upon a large opening at the side of a hill. It was a cave. She walked into the dark cave and descended until she could not see the opening. There, she completely collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

Please leave a review! Reviews will be very appreciated!


End file.
